


The fluffiest, pinkiest cloud ever

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Between 7x03 and 7x04, Bobby Singer is a Saint, Cats, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hallucifer, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Leviathans are only mentioned, Magic, One Shot, Penny the kitten, Poor Bobby, Season/Series 07, Spells & Enchantments, slighty OOC because of plot reasons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Ambientata tra la 7x03 e la 7x04.Sam e Dean decidono di scandagliare il deposito di John alla ricerca di un’arma contro i leviatani- non si sa mai, potrebbe venirne fuori qualcosa di interessante. Durante la ricerca, un piccolo forziere si rovescia, versando loro addosso una misteriosa polvere rosa confetto (e glitterata).Da quel momento i Winchester cominciano a vedere il mondo in rosa e tocca a Bobbysalvargli le chiappe.Seguono scene dicuteness overloadalla vista di ogni cucciolo sul suolo americano,baci eschimesie dichiarazioni d’affetto imperituro che neanche la peggior ragazzina nei film sdolcinati. Sam e Dean, ovviamente, sono ignari di tutto.Bobby, purtroppo per lui, no.Un grazie di cuore a Yuri, che riesce sempre a tirar fuori il meglio di me -anche quando quel meglio è effettivamenteil peggio.





	The fluffiest, pinkiest cloud ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuriOokino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriOokino/gifts).



> !!! NOTE IN FONDO ALLA STORIA !!!  
> Beta: IrisJunos

**Prologo**

_Deposito di John Winchester, Castle Storage, Upstate New York._

“Sammy, vieni a vedere.”

Il piccolo forziere era poggiato sullo scaffale più alto. Dean l’aveva scorto per puro caso: la luce fioca della lampadina aveva riflettuto sulla serratura intarsiata, accecandolo per un istante ed attirando la sua attenzione.

Trovò Sam intento a fissare il vuoto, le dita premute contro il palmo ferito. I suoi occhi, in quei giorni, ricordavano più che mai quelli di un cucciolo calpestato. Dean li detestava, _detestava_ che il suo fratellino si fosse perso là dove non aveva modo di raggiungerlo. Lo vide riprendere coscienza di sé e scrutarlo, il volto una caricatura di casualità. “Dean?”

Fingendo indifferenza a sua volta, Dean puntò un dito verso l’oggetto, precariamente in equilibrio sul suo scaffale. “Sembra interessante, che ne dici? Vale la pena di darci un’occhiata.” Scavalcò il filo metallico sul pavimento, calpestando le macchie di sangue ormai vecchie di anni. Il deposito di papà avrebbe avuto bisogno di una bella sistemata, ma era difficile trovare il tempo per riordinare, tra un’apocalisse e l’altra.

*****

“Dean, ricordi cos’ha detto Bobby? Non c’è niente in grado di uccidere un leviatano... Oltretutto, potrebbe essere velenoso, oppure contenere una -una qualche maledizione! _Zampa di coniglio_ non ti dice proprio niente…?” protestò Sam, avvicinandosi con una certa cautela.

Lucifero scelse quel momento per tornare, guardando ai tentativi di Dean (che, in punta di piedi, cercava di afferrare il forziere nonostante le legittime obiezioni di Sam) con una certa derisione, portandosi l’indice alla tempia e scuotendo la testa. La sua voce strascicata gli solleticò l’orecchio. “Pensavo fossi tu, quello fuori di testa.”

Sam si morse le labbra, trattenendo il desiderio di rispondergli ed affondando le dita nella carne fino a farsi male. L’illusione fremette e scomparve.

Dean aveva intanto raggiunto l’oggetto. La sua mano si chiuse sul forziere, scivolò, annaspò… e lo scaffale cedette, rovesciando il suo contenuto. La serratura scattò a mezz’aria, un _clic_ echeggiò tra le pareti del deposito. Sam riuscì giusto a proteggersi la testa con le braccia, prima che una nuvola rosa confetto si spargesse su di loro.

*****

_Cascina di Rufus, Whitefish, Montana._

Bobby alzò la cornetta(1) senza distogliere lo sguardo dal quotidiano, facendo suonare il proprio secco _pronto_ come un’affermazione, anziché una domanda. Non era sicuro corrispondesse alla realtà -nella maggior parte dei casi, rispondere al telefono era sinonimo di cattive notizie... posto che ve ne fossero di buone, nel loro mondo. Non si era mai davvero pronti.

Dall’altro capo della cornetta provenne un risolino soffocato, poi un tonfo, infine una voce che conosceva bene esclamò il suo nome con un’intonazione affettata. _“Bobby, com’è bello sentirti!”_ Accigliato, Bobby fissò il telefono per un istante, chiedendosi se Dean non avesse di nuovo esagerato con i doppi wiskey. Con una scrollata di spalle mentale tornò ad incastrarlo tra la spalla ed il collo, sottolineando un articolo su un potenziale caso. “Alla buon’ora, ragazzo, cominciavo a darvi per dispersi.”

“ _Aaaaawww_ , ti siamo mancati?”

Dean aveva di nuovo esagerato con i doppi wiskey, oppure era posseduto. Il suo _christo_ causale, mascherato da colpo di tosse, non produsse sibili o gutturali rigurgiti demoniaci, confermando la prima ipotesi. Poteva essercene una terza, ma Bobby non voleva pensare che dipendesse dagli ultimi eventi -c’era un impermeabile grondante _succo di leviatano_ nel baule dell’Impala ed un _fratello interrotto_ al suo fianco, ma Dean ce l’avrebbe fatta. In qualche modo, era più confortante fare affidamento sulla triste eredità lasciata da John a suo figlio maggiore, anziché credere che questi stesse cominciando a crollare.

“Spero che tu non stia guidando.”

“Certo che sto guidando, perché non dovrei?!” rispose Dean, con un’altra risatina che per qualche motivo gli ricordò Garth -imperturbabile, irrefrenabile e fastidiosa come un gattino drogato di erba gatta, non che Bobby fosse solito perdere tempo pensando ai gattini. Fuori campo, aggiunse un distratto _aspetta che ti metto in vivavoce_.

“Hey, Bobby!” Il saluto di Sam -eccellente controparte di quello di suo fratello, nel suo entusiasmo da overdose di caffeina e chissà cos’altro- accese un grosso segnale rosso e lampeggiante sopra la testa di Bobby. Passandosi una mano sul viso, diede voce alla propria disapprovazione. “Non che io sia contro le distrazioni, ma non credete di stare esagerando? Sam -figliolo, speravo che tu avessi un po’ di autocontrollo, rispetto a tuo fratello.”

Dall’altra parte giunse un verso di approvazione. “Gliel’ho detto, ma Sammy non vuole sentire ragioni -è proprio un testone, vero?” Dean sospirò - _intenerito_ , che Bobby fosse dannato se si sbagliava, “Ha deciso che dovevamo _per forza_ venire a trovarti.”

“Non era quello che intendevo-” Bobby tentennò; chiuse la bocca, contò fino a dieci. “Dove vi trovate adesso? Qualche novità sui leviatani?”  
Così, dritto al punto. _Non lasciarti distrarre da questi due idioti._ Non aveva tempo da perdere.

“Statale 93 e no, ma abbiamo una sorpresa per te.” il contrariato _Dean_ di Sam coprì il resto della frase ed il maggiore sbuffò una risata; vi fu un fruscio e quando Dean replicò _non glielo dico, non preoccuparti_ , le sue parole giunsero stranamente soffocate, come se la sua bocca fosse premuta contro un cuscino o una -una qualsiasi superficie solida.

“Dirmi _cosa_.”

Silenzio dall’altra parte della cornetta. Sam si schiarì la gola. Bobby si asciugò le mani sudate sui pantaloni, cominciando a temere il peggio; che quella forzata allegria fosse l’ennesima pantomima? “Lo sai, noi...” Sam tentennò, la voce tremante.

"Ragazzo, sputa il rospo!"

“D’accordo…! Bobby, volevamo ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per noi...” Bobby realizzò che non era turbato, no, Sam Winchester era _commosso_. Imperterrito, il cacciatore riprese a parlare. “Sei così buono, proprio come un grosso orsacchiotto dall’aria scorbutica e...” La sua voce si spezzò in un singhiozzo.

C’erano cose che andavano oltre l’accettabile: quella, in particolare, vi rientrava in pieno.  
“Devo andare!” gridò Bobby, interrompendo la chiamata prima che Sam potesse mettersi ulteriormente in ridicolo.

*****

Mezz’ora dopo, quando i Winchester varcarono la soglia della cascina con le braccia cariche di doni, tra cui un dannatissimo _cucciolo di gatto_ , fu subito chiaro che qualcosa era successo. Sam e Dean erano completamente ricoperti da una sottile polvere rosa, come due _cosplayer di Lola_ (2) che si fossero scontrati con un camion di glitter. La polvere _sbrilluccicava_.

Entrambi i fratelli si slanciarono verso di lui. Bobby indietreggiò il più veloce possibile, facendosi scudo con una sedia. “Non osate avvicinarvi. Volete dirmi cosa diavolo avete combinato?!” Sam e Dean si scambiarono uno sguardo saputo. “Un grosso orsacchiotto scorbutico” fu l’unanime verdetto. Il gattino miagolò la sua approvazione. Bobby desiderò che un meteorite gli cadesse sulla testa, mettendo fine alle sue agonie una volta per tutte. _D’accordo, una cosa per volta_. “Quella polvere. Da dove viene?”

Dean scrollò le spalle, osservandosi le mani con una certa fascinazione. “C’era uno scrigno nel deposito di papà...” “È un _forziere_ , Dean.” La replica dell’altro Winchester era la luce alla fine del tunnel: un Sam che riusciva ancora a correggere suo fratello non poteva essere perso del tutto...! “Sciocchino” aggiunse Sam con un sorriso. Il buffetto che seguì poteva pure essere lieve, ma ebbe l’effetto di un destro ben piazzato sul suo barlume di speranza.

_“Vi rendete conto che siete stati maledetti?!”_

“Non prendertela… Guarda, così spaventi Penny!” Dean sollevò il trasportino a conferma delle sue parole. _Penny_ non appariva spaventata, quanto piuttosto sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda di quei due disastri ambulanti, a giudicare dall’entusiasmo con cui schizzava da un angolo all’altro della sua _prigione_. Era una palla di pelo dal colore indefinito, con due occhi ambrati dall’aria spiritata. Aveva visto gatti migliori. 

Sam si chinò, lottando per infilare un dito delle sue gigantesche mani attraverso le sbarre. “Ooooh, è così carina.” Dean starnutì -era perfino allergico ai gatti, dannazione, ma cosa gli era saltato in mente?- e lo sguardo di suo fratello saettò verso di lui, senza che questi mutasse d’espressione. “ _Ooooh, siete così carini!_ ”

Bobby impiegò più forza del dovuto nello schiaffarsi una mano contro la faccia, nel tentativo di mandarsi al tappeto e lasciare che i Winchester risolvessero quel casino da soli. Non funzionò -e quando mai funzionava qualcosa?

Tolse il trasportino dalle mani di Dean e l’appoggiò sul divano senza troppa cura. Ondeggiò un paio di volte, fino a quando non si assestò in precario equilibrio tra due cuscini. Bobby puntò un dito contro il cucciolo. “Vedi di non farmene pentire. Quando torno qui voglio ritrovare tutto intero, mi hai capito? Niente unghie sul divano.” La gatta si limitò ad osservarlo, mordicchiando quanto riusciva a raggiungere del suo dito teso.

La sua minaccia venne accolta da un duetto di mugolii inteneriti che ignorò prontamente, fingendosi occupato a riempire due ciotole di croccantini ed acqua fresca. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Bobby aprì la gabbia e si voltò verso Sam e Dean.

"Torniamo al deposito e vediamo di sistemare questo casino.”

*****

Bobby conosceva numerosi cacciatori; tutti uomini forti e virili, impassibili di fronte al dolore e poco avvezzi al contatto fisico -nulla che durasse più a lungo di una nottata in compagnia di qualche sconosciuta o di un’altra cacciatrice, perlomeno. Non erano il tipo di persone che passavano le loro giornate pettinandosi i capelli a vicenda e giurandosi affetto eterno, per essere chiari.

Lo stoicismo era un male necessario nella vita di un cacciatore, uno dei tanti espedienti che permetteva loro di andare avanti e fare ciò che andava fatto. Le emozioni erano qualcosa di cui non si parlava, una pacca sulla spalla l’eccellente sostituto di un discorso a cuore aperto.

Nemmeno il più tosto cacciatore d’America raggiungeva però il grado di _fame di contatto umano_ dei Winchester. Perfino Sam -sentimentale, trasparente Sam- nascondeva i propri drammi dietro ad una facciata di naturalezza. Bobby se lo ricordava, ancora bambino, prolungare l’abbraccio della buonanotte quanto più possibile, o scivolare tra le braccia protettive di suo fratello con la scusa di una storta, di un incubo più spaventoso degli altri. Quei ricordi si sovrapponevano nella sua mente al giovane uomo curvo sulla sedia, gli occhi persi in chissà quale visione regalatagli dall’inferno, così come l’aveva visto solo pochi giorni prima.

_“Oh, mioddio, ma non sono adorabili?”_

Bobby si voltò e la saliva gli si strozzò in gola. Chinato verso suo fratello, le fronti premute insieme ed i lunghi capelli a coprire i loro volti - _ma non abbastanza!_ \- Sam stava strofinando il naso contro quello di Dean in un _bacio eschimese_ , le mani callose alzate all’altezza dei loro petti, le dita intrecciate. Quel quadretto idilliaco non sarebbe stato tale senza la presenza di un terzetto di madri che, anziché tenere d’occhio i propri figli, strillavano a pieni polmoni per l’esubero di tenerezza.

_Ho forse detto stoicismo? Cancella tutto._

“Cosa credete di fare?!” Bobby agguantò i due Winchester e li trascinò in un angolo meno affollato, ignorando le loro proteste. Non li lasciò andare fino a quando non ebbero raggiunto un vicolo e fu certo che non vi fosse più nessuno che li guardasse. “Non _potete_ abbracciarvi così in mezzo alla strada! Abbiamo i leviatani alle calcagna, il minimo che potete fare è mantenere un basso profilo...!” sibilò, trattenendo a fatica l’esasperazione che voleva trasformarsi in un urlo -l’ultima cosa di cui avessero bisogno.

Dean scrollò le spalle, il suo sorriso accecante come una lampadina da troppi watt. “Non siamo più in mezzo alla strada, posso tornare ad abbracciare Sammy?”

Era la normalità che quei due vivessero uno nelle tasche dell’altro, ma l’incantesimo aveva esasperato la loro vicinanza fino a trasformarli in due _effettivi_ gemelli siamesi. Bobby si aspettava che si ritrovassero attaccati per i fianchi da un momento all’altro. Non che vi fosse mai stato più di mezzo metro di distanza tra di loro, da quand’erano partiti. Quaranta ore di viaggio -di cui quattro di sonno, passate in un motel sulla strada- e non si erano staccati un secondo, diventando se possibile ancor più appiccicosi e sdolcinati con il passare del tempo.

Sebbene il pensiero gli avesse sfiorato la mente più volte, si era trattenuto dal definirli _una coppia sposata_ per paura che decidessero di prendere ispirazione ed ideare _lo sposalizio platonico dell’anima_ , o qualche diavoleria del genere.

“No!”

Sam mise il broncio ed abbassò le braccia che aveva già protese verso il fratello. “Ma non è giusto, io voglio così _beeeeene_ a Dean” piagnucolò, supportato da Dean -il cui sorriso cominciava a diventare un tantino inquietante e più sul versante del maniacale- che annuì più volte. “Io però te ne voglio di più, fratellino.” Il succitato fratellino si portò l’enorme mano al petto, sfoderando i suoi proverbiali occhi da cucciolo. “ _Io di più!_ ” Si voltò repentinamente verso Bobby, spalancando le braccia in un muto _hai visto? Sei cattivo._ Non c’era niente in grado di farti sentire in colpa più dei _puppy eyes_ di Sam, e Bobby non era mai stato bravo a dire loro di no.

“D’accordo, ma vedete di contenere l’entusiasmo _e non toccatemi, vi ho detto_!” farfugliò giusto in tempo, perché Sam e Dean erano già balzati verso di lui urlando _abbraccio di gruppo_. Com’era ovvio, il suo rifiuto causò un doppio mugolio di protesta, ma Bobby cominciava ad abituarsi -oppure la sua era rassegnazione, chissà.

Passare in rassegna il deposito non era stato d’aiuto. Il forziere era antico e aveva contenuto un misterioso _elisir dell’agape_ , come indicava l’iscrizione in greco sul suo fondo. Nonostante Sam e Dean gli avessero assicurato che il deposito si fosse riempito completamente, non era rimasto un briciolo di polvere rosata nemmeno a cercarla. Non c’erano accenni a riguardo nel diario di John, ed i suoi tentativi di ricerca si erano interrotti disastrosamente dopo l’ennesimo gridolino dei due fratelli alla vista di un qualche _animale carino_. Bobby era esausto, assonnato, e cominciava ad avere fame: se non altro, la fame era un problema facilmente risolvibile.

*****

Masticando pensosamente la sua bistecca, Bobby realizzò di non aver visto Sam estraniarsi nemmeno una volta, da quando erano partiti. In effetti, sembrava stare benone -non era così rilassato da anni. Forse era il momento ideale per tirare fuori l’argomento. “Allora, come vanno le cose, Sam?” Sam ingoiò la mezza patatina che aveva rubato a suo fratello e lo fissò. “Le cose…?” Bobby annuì, rigirandosi la forchetta tra le dita. “Lucifero.” “Oh, Lucifero” ripeté l’altro cacciatore; la sua espressione rimase impenetrabile per qualche istante, poi Sam ridacchiò, illuminandosi tutto. “Me n’ero dimenticato, sai. È sparito!”

Deglutendo il groppo alla gola, Bobby si permise di guardare oltre gli stereotipi a cui una vita da cacciatore l’aveva abituato. Era così grave se due fratelli si dimostravano affetto a vicenda e mostravano le proprie debolezze, anziché nascondersi dietro a mille bugie? Sarebbe stato così terribile se fossero rimasti per sempre così...?

Lo schiocco umido della bocca di Dean contro la guancia di Sam risuonò amplificata dall’improvviso silenzio che era calato all’interno del Biggerson’s, decine di occhi puntati su di loro.

Sì. La risposta era _assolutamente sì_.

“Vado in bagno!” annunciò Dean, non prima di aver arruffato i capelli del suo _gemello siamese_ ed avergli promesso che sarebbe tornato il più presto possibile. Bobby tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Al suo ritorno, Dean distanziò impercettibilmente la propria sedia -le sue mani, strette attorno al voluminoso hamburger con triplo bacon, erano tornate del proprio colore. Oltre la manica si intravedeva ancora una striscia luccicante.

Sam tornò a posargli la testa sulla spalla e per un istante Dean sembrò perplesso. Una manciata di secondi dopo stava già ricambiando la stretta con altrettanta sdolcinatezza… ma non c’era dubbio che fosse successo. Un tuono scosse il vetro del locale. Guardando le nuvole cariche di pioggia, Bobby sorrise per la prima volta in quella giornata. Che la soluzione fosse sempre stata a portata di mano...?

*****

L’acquazzone li sorprese nel parcheggio del Best Western Fort Lee.(3); il tempo di raggiungere il motel ed erano già completamente inzuppati. L’uomo alla reception lanciò loro un’occhiata malevola e non ricambiò il suo sorriso -forse era timido. Sì, di certo era un timidone...! Dean fece per avvicinarsi, ma Bobby gli tagliò la strada. “Due camere, per favore.” 

Il maggiore dei Winchester aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Due camere? Bobby, hai per caso vinto al lotto?” Il cacciatore più anziano bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile e quando l’albergatore chiese conferma, si limitò a ripetere _due camere_. Poverino, era così teso. Un po’ di affetto l’avrebbe certo aiutato, pensò mentre lui e Sam si sfilavano gli abiti fradici, infilandosi gli accappatoi forniti dal motel sopra l’intimo fortunatamente rimasto asciutto.

Nonostante fosse piena estate, l’acqua era gelida.

Nelle intenzioni di Dean, il passo successivo sarebbe stato indossare un cambio asciutto e procedere a tamponare i capelli di Sam -voleva intrecciarli, una volta che fossero stati asciutti, perché il suo fratellino sarebbe stato _tenerissimo_ \- ma Sammy agguantò il suo braccio prima che potesse recuperare anche l’asciugamano, fissandolo dal basso con aria supplichevole. “Ho freddo, _Dee!_ ”

Non esisteva nulla al mondo che Dean potesse negare a suo fratello. Ignorando i rivoletti che gli scorrevano lungo la schiena ed il viso, prese posto accanto a Sam.

*****

Sam aprì gli occhi con un mugolio e subito li richiuse, infastidito dalla luce. Doveva essere crollato... Provò a muovere il braccio che gli si era intorpidito, ma quello non rispose -qualcosa lo teneva schiacciato contro lo schienale di vimini della poltrona. Quel qualcosa si rivelò essere un collo possente, ricoperto da piccole cicatrici e lentiggini in egual misura.

Deglutì, cercando con lo sguardo il grande specchio posto all’entrata e ritrovandosi a fissare l’immagine di due uomini grandi e grossi, compressi in una sola poltrona fin troppo piccola.

La sua esclamazione strozzata svegliò anche Dean; all’inizio suo fratello non capì cosa fosse successo, ma quando la realtà dei fatti lo colpì balzò in piedi, le orecchie così rosa da sembrargli ancora ricoperte di _elisir_ ed i capelli un completo disastro. “Oddio. Sto per vomitare.” Sam gemette, il volto nascosto tra le mani. “Dude, questo è troppo.” L’acqua si era portata via ogni traccia di _letizia_ , sostituita da un’ondata di mortificazione. I nomignoli e le imbarazzanti effusioni non avevano subito la stessa sorte, purtroppo per lui. Aveva fatto _le coccole_ a suo fratello!

Dean non rispose -sbirciando oltre la spalla lo vide raccogliere i vestiti ormai asciutti e dirigersi in bagno, uscendone due minuti dopo decisamente più in ordine. “Vado ad avvisare Bobby” annunciò senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e Sam fu di nuovo solo.

Il Diavolo ricomparve immediatamente. Erano bastati quattro giorni senza un’allucinazione perché si illudesse di essere guarito… Com’era stato ingenuo. Lucifero arricciò il naso in una smorfia di finto dispiacere, una mano sul cuore in una grottesca imitazione dello stesso gesto che Sam aveva rivolto a Dean. “Carenza d’affetto...?” Di colpo gli fu accanto, chinato sulla poltrona e con le mani strette attorno ai suoi polsi. “Posso pensarci io, se vuoi.” Non serviva a nulla ripetersi che non era la realtà -le sue mani, bloccate, non erano in grado di svelare l’artificio partorito dalla sua mente. Se possibile, quel periodo di pace aveva reso le allucinazioni ancora più forti e realistiche.

Lucifero dismise i panni del proprio tramite per rivelare l’essenza di luce al suo interno, bruciante e terribile. Sam urlò, gli occhi serrati per impedire al bagliore di ferirli.

La porta si spalancò e Dean corse nella stanza. Le sue dita gli affondarono nella ferita ormai quasi rimarginata e l’illusione svanì all’istante. “Sammy.” Sam spalancò le braccia senza pensare -e suo fratello ricambiò l’abbraccio, stringendolo così forte da fargli scricchiolare le ossa.

 _Che si fottano tutti, io non ti lascio_ , lo sentì sussurrare tra i suoi capelli.

*****

La mattina dopo, Bobby fu svegliato da un bussare insistente alla porta della sua stanza. Mugugnando improperi, alcuni dei quali in lingue arcaiche, andò ad aprire, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con due Winchester ripuliti da ogni traccia di rosa o di glitter, ma con le braccia piene di sacchetti. “Devo preoccuparmi…?”

Sam e Dean si lanciarono una breve occhiata. Il cacciatore più giovane gli porse un sacchetto ancora caldo; odorava di _cinnamonroll_ e caffè. “Visto che sei stato _tanto gentile_ con noi, ieri...” esclamò con voce acuta, portandosi i pugni sotto al mento e sbattendo le ciglia. Bobby strabuzzò gli occhi, rifiutandosi di accettare che la pioggia non avesse funzionato. Le spalle gli crollarono verso il basso -ed i due idioti gli scoppiarono a ridere in faccia. Dean batté una mano contro la spalla di Sam; il suo sorriso storto era lo stesso di sempre. “Te l’avevo detto che ci sarebbe cascato.”

Nonostante avesse subito qualche colpo, il cinnamonroll era ancora buono. Metà del caffè si era rovesciato nel sacchetto sotto la furia dei colpi di Bobby, ma per fortuna Dean non si era bruciato. La sua punizione era stata sufficiente.

Mangiarono in silenzio, seduti sul cofano dell’Impala. Quand’ebbe finito, Bobby si ripulì le mani e accartocciò il proprio sacchetto. “Allora, state bene?” Sam non rispose subito. La sua mano corse al polso dell’altro cacciatore, incontrandolo a metà strada. Strinse la flanella tra le dita, mentre si mordeva le labbra. “No” ammise infine. Suo fratello gli diede una spinta amichevole ed alzò lo sguardo ad incontrare quello di Bobby -fisso, senza sfuggirgli. “No, non stiamo bene. Sammy qui ha qualche rotella fuori posto e Cas si è liquefatto meno di un mese fa, ma possiamo farcela.”

Bobby annuì. “Ce la faremo.” Non aveva il minimo dubbio.

Ritrovò Penny addormentata nel trasportino, una piccola palla di pelo malconcio arrotolata su sé stessa. Cominciò a fargli le fusa dopo la prima carezza e non smise più.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Non sono sicura che nella cascina di Rufus ci sia un telefono vecchio stile, ma mi piaceva l’idea di Bobby che alza la cornetta -chiamiamola licenza poetica!  
> 2) Si riferisce a Lola dei Muppets che, per l’appunto, è completamente rosa.  
> 3) Dato che sono tarda e il Castle Storage non esiste davvero, ho scelto un motel a caso nella zona dove _dovrebbe_ trovarsi il deposito… più o meno.


End file.
